elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alesan
He's a Nord? I just want to know how anyone could know that he's a Nord. After all, he could be a Breton, Imperial, or Redguard. As a matter of fact, his skin and hair color look similar to what the Reduard children in Skyrim have, not to mention the name Alesan sounds MUCH more Redguard than Nordic, just as Blaise sounds more like an Imperial name. I hope I'm not being too nitpicky, I just don't like assumptions being presented as fact. Sevec (talk) 20:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) For those who have adopted him, have you had any trouble giving him gifts? Every time I try, I'm told that the item is too heavy. Doesn't seem to matter what it is either! 07:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Shadow I have the same problem. 05:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I've had problems with Alesan as well except when i gave him some cloths he said thank you, then put the cloths i gave him, and the cloths he had on in the chest, now he runs around naked. Also with out boots. Is this common as well? In my first playthrough of Hearthfire, I used a couple kids from Riften, I then tried the two orphans, Alesan and the girl from Windhelm. Sophie from Windhelm was overencumbered with 248 baskets of flowers. I was able to remove the baskets using the console, but with Alesan, you are not allowed to target him with the console where you can with Sophie. I am not familiar with using a console command for NPCs......for example....if I wanted to show my inventory, I would put player.showinventory but for NPCs you usually just target them and then put in showinventory. For Alesan, the number that comes up is not his NPC number when targeting using the mouse. Any help using the console commands could solve this for the PC. edit to add to this comment, in the other play through, no kid was able to carry the Dragonbone Dagger, yet Sophie was able to when I removed her overencumberance due to the baskets. what? okay. . . how is he a redguard? explain this to me? because he look exactly the same as every other child in skyrim. ralok (talk) 23:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) last I checked all children in skyrim are nords, he sure as hell isnt a redguard. He could be an imperial, breton, or nord . . . . but . . . not a redguard. HE IS WHITE. ralok (talk) 23:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC) : The last I checked all children in Skyrim are not ''Nords. For instance, Braith is a Redguard, Lucia is an Imperial, Blaise is a Breton, and Sofie is a Nord. How do I know this, because I've used the Creation Kit to verify all information is accurate and not an assumption. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'''!]] 00:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) : Alesan's skin color changes after a while. I adopted him and interacted with him a lot. About 6 hours of game play after the adoption I came home and suddently his color is much darker. Now, he has one color when he plays outside (semi-pale), and when he comes back inside he is much darker. 00:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC)